Split Personality 2
by Elitheawesome
Summary: When an old invention comes back to bite, Will Phineas ever be the same again?  PxI & FxV Rated T for violence in later chapters, slight flirting, and possible death/kidnapping.
1. In the closet

Split personality 2 

Part 1

It was another boiling summer day in suburban Danville, and the two brothers (now 13) were sitting under their famous oak tree, brainstorming ideas. Phineas was the first to speak up.

"Ferb, you have any ideas?" he asked his step-brother, flipping through their idea book rapidly. A shrug, as usual. Phineas thought for a moment, a light bulb practically appeared over his head, and then he ran upstairs to their bedroom, leaving Ferb sitting there watching him run up the stairs like his life depended on it.

"It's got to be here somewhere," muttering to himself as he threw open the bedroom door and practically dove into his little project box, but still had no luck finding what he was searching for. His eyes wandered to Ferb's closet, and he decided to search in there. What he found was something completely different.

There, on the shelf, was the one project he had been 100% sure had been destroyed for good.

It was the personality splitter from last summer. The thing he had strictly instructed his brother to see to the destruction of personally. He grabbed it b the handle and marched downstairs in a huff. There was aloud slam of a screen door, and Ferb looked up to see his brother holding the personality splitter, his face red.

"Ferb," he said, obviously annoyed,

"I thought we destroyed this. Why did I find it in your closet?" he said, looming over him.

"I thought we destroyed it as well." Ferb answered, still confused at why this had been in his closet. Phineas's face turned back to its normal color, and he sat down with it next to Ferb.

"Well, I guess we should just get rid of it again, then?" he picked up again, and he examined it closely. A finger slid down the side of the machine, there was a clicking noise, and then there was a bright flash of greenish light.

"Phineas!" Ferb yelled, turning immediately to see what had happened.

Three redheaded boys turned their heads. One had a bright yellow shirt, and his hair was sticking out in all directions. Another had on the same shirt Phineas had on before, except with red stripes, and his hair went down stick straight. The third had on a light blue shirt, and his hair was smooth and shiny.

"Yes?" the three said in unison. There was a loud thump, and Ferb went out cold.


	2. Three little problems

Split personality 2

Part 2

Immediately, the one in the blue shirt ran over, concern taking over the features of his face.

"Ferb! Oh, this is terrible!" he exclaimed, sitting next to his step-brother, trying to wake him. The one in the red striped shirt rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, it's not like he's dead. I'm going back to the project, thanks. Let me know when you want to come back down to earth. "He walked across the yard in a huff, hammering away at some random mechanism. The one in the yellow shirt stood up.

"Ferb will be just fine. He was at a low level when he fell, so he couldn't have suffered any severe injuries. It has come to my attention as well that there are three of us at this moment, and that we should come up with separate names related to our originals so we are not to be confused. I choose Flynn."He said, very matter-of-factly. Red stripes looked up.

"What a blabbermouth. Fine, though. I choose Vincent. "Blue shirt spoke up next.

"That was rude, Vincent. Technically, we are related, and we should treat each other with respect. I choose Phin, thank you, Flynn." He said, smiling, then looking back down to check Ferb for wounds.

The gate made a creaking noise.

"Hey, Phineas! Whatcha-"She looked at the three boys and the unconscious Ferb. "Did I miss something…?"

Phin looked up, his eyes shining.

"Isabella! Hello! I am so glad you arrived, you're so smart, and you can assist me in waking up my brother!" Ferb sat up just then, groaning. "Oh…never mind. You can still help, right?" He looked at her pleadingly.

"Um…Okay…" she said, blushing, since Phin was about three inches from her face.

A sudden groan came out of Vincent. He walked over, holding up the personality splitter.

"It's just this, Iz. Stop embarrassing us, lover-boy." He said dragging him away by the collar.

"The personality splitter?I thought you guys destroyed this! " She said, reading the screen on the side to see which three personalities Phineas had been split into. It read:

SUBJECT: Phineas Vincent Flynn.

Personality 1: Determined. Obsessed with projects, making every day of summer count, and reaching his goals. May be rude, pushy, bossy, and strict.

Personality 2: Caring. Obsessed with Isabella, family, friends, and peace among people. May be sweet, sensitive, optimistic, romantic, a horrible liar, and slightly irritating.

Personality 3: Intelligent. Obsessed with knowledge, understanding things, and coming up with the best ideas. May be a know-it-all, disregard others, be respectful, oblivious, and annoying.

After reading this aloud, there was a dead silence. Phin broke this, a little irritated himself.

" I am so not obsessed with Isabella. It's probably malfunctioning. Or something. Or…um…" He stopped there, scratching his ear, because everyone was giving him a death stare. Except for Isabella, who was still in Phineas land because of her sudden discovery that Phineas must like her if one third of him is completley obsessed with her. Everyone started talking suddenly, trying to figure out how to reverse the effects. Suddenly there was a red beam that shot from nowhere, destroying the machine completely.

They all stared at the blackened spot where the machine once stood, so aghast no one even asked about the echoing 'curse you Perry the platypus' the heard so often during their summer. The only existing means of turning back had just disintegrated to ashes at their feet.

**In case you haven't figured it out, Vincent is Personality one, Phin is personality two, and Flynn is personality three. Enjoy! R&R.**


	3. In and out goes the second redhead

Split Personality 2

part 3

Amongst all the dread and silence, Isabella reached a realization.

"Where's Candace?"

Linda yelled loudly from inside,

"House - hunting. She has to go somewhere after college, you know." And she continued on to the laundry room with the laundry basket."

Isabella strained to hear this, then nodded.

"Oh, okay. Thanks!" Everyone shook their heads in agreement, then went back to plotting their next move.

Meanwhile, across town

Candace Flynn shook her head at yet another failed attempt of her realtor. Exhausted, the middle-aged woman gave up, temporarily giving Candace the slip. Looking around, the redhead scanned the curb for her old black sports car, clicking the tiny button several times, to no prevail. Eventually she heard the familiar beeping noise, and followed the noise, pressing the button repeatedly, down the rough sidewalk.

"Finally," she said, yanking on her door handle, which, to her dismay, was jammed for the fifth time this week. Groaning, she un-shouldered her purse, rummaging through it once again in search of the tiny pink mobile, finally feeling the cold metal brush against here fingertips, Just then, she froze.

A rustle. A snapping of a twig. A villainous laugh pierced her ears, a sound all too familiar, a sound she had hoped her ears would never endure again.

"Hello, Candace." A deep, eerie voice called out from behind thick bushes, scattered with berries, which were forced to the ground as a tall, dark figure that blended with the shadows emerged, a menacing smile plastered to his scarred face, burgundy hair falling heavily in front of his blue eyes. The frail redhead turned her head, trembling heavily.

"You!" she screamed, fumbling to stand from her kneeling position on the sidewalk, scraping her knees in the process. She struggled to escape his tight grip as he snatched her arm, her purse dropping to the ground in what seemed like ages, a silent clinking of the lip glosses and coins, and all that remained of the fierce little Flynn girl was a fading echo of what may be the last sound anyone would hear from her, Yet unheard by those it was trying to reach.

Ten minutes later, a shiny silver convertible parked a few spaces down, and the click of heels was heard as the tall brunette twirled out of her seat with a flourish, her black and gray dress twirling in response, rolling her eyes as she chatted with someone on her little black cell.

"No, dad. I _don't_ want to come see your inator-creator-inator. Where do you come up with these names?"

A mumble.

"Really? Well, that's-" And Vanessa Doofenschmirtz stopped herself short, noticing a red and white purse at her feet.

"I'll…I'll call you back…" she said, flipping her phone closed . She crouched down and hesitantly reached inside, pulling out a tiny red-trimmed leather wallet, opening it slowly. This wallet belonged to Candace Flynn. Candace Flynn. Where had she heard that name before?

It struck her.

Ferb Fletcher. This was the busting obsessed step-sister she'd run into so many times before, the anti-Goth parody of herself. Here were her purse and car keys, resting in her hands, vacant of their owner. Something happened to Candace, something that would make her leave behind her car and beloved checkered red and white purse. Something she had to investigate. Pulling out the metallic pink phone, groaning silently at her taste in color, she dialed up the first contact on her phone, a girl named Isabella.

Once, twice, three times it rang. A high pitched voice of a girl in mid-adolescence rang in her ear, and she recognized it as that little raven haired girl she'd met briefly in Paris.

"Isabella? Yeah, this is Vanessa."She waited silently for a response.

"Vanessa? Where's Candace? Why are you on her phone?" the muffled response of Isabella answered, voices of several young boys chatting loudly in the background.

"I don't know where she is. I came across her purse, keys, and car, lying there on the sidewalk, down here by the park on Oak berry Avenue. She's just…gone. I think… She might be…"Vanessa choked on her own words, tears filling her blue eyes, which were still searching the area for some sign of the beloved Flynn sister.

"Oh my god, I'll be there soon…Just…hold on."It was in this solitude that she noticed something. Blood. Crimson, still wet blood. Candace's blood. Though there was not a large quantity, the events that might have conspired just minutes ago sent a eerie chill up and down her spine, and a feeling of dread consumed her fragile heart. Just when she believed she could take no more,another threatening image reflected in her midnight eyes, a deep, menacing footprint, and several frail ones placed in odd positions, the thinly implanted rubber soles of a pair of white Mary Janes, in a struggle to survive.

In the Flynn-Fletcher backyard

The blue eyed fireside girl closed the phone, her face frozen in a look of pure bewilderment, turning around in a daze to the four boys.

"Guys, Candace is in trouble. Vanessa just called me from her phone. She's gone, barely a trace. And…Vanessa thinks…maybe…"She choked on her own words, much as Vanessa had not a minute before. Ferb , Flynn, Vincent, and Phin stared, wide-eyed at the phone in Isabella's hands as she pressed the replay button on her phone, Vanessa's voice echoing those awful words over and over, then finally the frail crying of a girl discovering what may be a murder. This continued to fill their heads, repeating, making their hearts ache, and though however different, all three Flynn boys had the same thoughts at this one small moment, for all three collapsed and cried until they couldn't anymore, their hearts empty and hallow at the lingering thought that thier sister may be gone forever.


	4. Silver, green, and blood red

Split personality 2 part 4

In an underground lair somewhere in Danville

"Ah, Candace," The man said, "Never thought you'd see me again, did you?" He said, laughing menacingly, observing the young woman he held in a elaborate jail cell, as she crossed her arms and scoffed at the mastermind, now clad in a green jumpsuit, Her arm still bleeding from where he'd grabbed her and cut her, staining the light summery fabric.

"You'll never get away with this!" She scowled, her anger boiling over, and she threw useless punches through the glowing, green bars of energy, casting eerie shadows across their faces. "My brothers-"

She was interrupted by another high laugh, and the sound of a creaky door unfolding.

" I have my own means to… as you might say, 'take care of' your brothers, and everyone else in this low life town." He grumbled in his low voice. Loud echoing thumps were heard, and Candace gasped loudly.

There in the door, were thousands of Green-clad soldiers, armed with heavy artillery. The burgundy haired man walked up on a high plat form above the approaching men, who surrounded the platform, saluting the diabolical figure.

" The time has come, my boys. Today, we attack. Today we will claim Danville for our own. Are you ready?"He roared across the men. They cheered and roared in response, and as he bid them a due, Candace collapsed to the floor, crying. Danville was doomed.

Back on the surface, on Oak Berry Avenue

Isabella's POV

Maybe It was just my imagination, but I could've sworn I heard echoing thuds through the grass as she felt the side walk tremble lightly. No one else even flinched. I glanced again at the group around me. Flynn and Vanessa were pointing things out to the police officer, who just nodded. Of course he did- he doesn't really care about Candace. He doesn't know her. I shift my gaze slightly. Yellow tape, people in suits with those little jars of luminescent dust- even Vincent, who was rubbing his chin as Ferb was whispering something to him softly. I couldn't find Phin anywhere. I noticed something about him, that even though it's only a third of Phineas, it seems like he's the dominant part.

And then, it occurred to me how hard it must've been for him to keep those other feelings, or sides, whatever you want to call them, hidden. I thought about all the times I made him mad, never realizing how hard it must have been for him to hold back yelling at me. To keep the strained smile big enough to hide the fact that he was just like everyone else inside, that he had to lose his temper sometimes, that he had to lose his modesty in times of triumph, but he just couldn't. It seems to me, now, that he may be the one person I know who would- who could- put up with me at times.

This whole thing is a tragedy, I suppose, Candace missing, Phineas split into three.

This whole thing also reminds me why I love him.

So I try to find Phin. He's the Phineas, I suppose, that has always been my best friend, so I really need him right now. Not Vincent, cold and hard, warmed by Phin and Flynn. Not Flynn, made modest and humble only by Vincent and Phin.

Then I finally see him, tucked away by a thick bush, his hands curled tightly around something, his eyes still sad and empty from the news about Candace. He turns his head up, tilting it slightly, locking his gaze with mine, and they seem to tell me something, like 'Come here. I need you.' So I walk up to him and curl into a ball next to him, resting my head on his shoulder, which began to heave up and down lightly. I uncurl his fingers to see something strange; a tiny white headband, thin and floppy, with a few tiny splotches of what looked suspiciously like berry juice.

"It was Candace's," He said, forcing a smile despite his wet, red eyes, and emitted a small chuckle. "She was positive when we gave it to her last year that we rigged it with some strange gadget." He looked at me, his eyes still missing something. He breathed deeply and brushed at his eyes, looking down again, pulling something out of his backpack. "Before this whole thing, I- um…we… wanted to give this to you." He hooked a thin silver locket around my neck, smiling like he knew something I didn't. "Today is your birthday." I looked away from the locket and back at him, and he was gazing at the bush. I can't believe I forgot my own birthday. What amazes me even more is that Phineas remembered it, and got me something as beautiful as this. Before I could stop myself, I started to say something. In this instance, I felt like I was saying it to someone else, like I was betraying Phineas by only telling part.

"Phineas, I lov-" But I managed to stop myself in time, yet he still looked at me as if to say, 'go on'. It toke every ounce of restraint I had not to finish that sentence. "I love the way you care so much about others. It's just so great." I said, flashing him a fake smile I hoped could pass as genuine in his eyes. He didn't even seem to register that I said anything. He turned his gaze towards me, his eyes still sad, but they seemed less hollow somehow, like he knew something, and it amused him.

"I know." Then he smiled, and went back to thinking. Eventually, after a few moments of silence, he spoke again.

"Read it." He said quietly, not disrupting his fixed gaze. I shifted a bit, moving my head off his shoulder, raising my eyebrows. When he looked back at me, noticing my sudden shift, I suppose, he repeated, pointing at my neck.

"Read it, read the locket. The outside. You'll have to wait for the inside." He said, an ominous tone taking his tone over, giving it a slight edge.

I looked down, pulling the locket up towards my face.

"The best things come in time," I read quietly. "What-" I looked back over towards him.

He was already gone.


	5. Clones

Clones

(Author's note: I realize it's short…It's just to establish a plotline for the rest of the story and the back-story for And- oops. I'm not gonna tell you that yet! ;) It'll all make sense as of the next couple chapters.)

Candace's POV

I slid down the wall, watching silently as they left. I kept staring after them, my eyes finally growing tired, and I felt my vision blur as the pain in my back intensified. I took a few shaky breaths, and struggled to stand. Finally, I spotted a clock. I'd been laying like that for a half hour. I glanced down again at the wet wound. I felt my throat grow dry as I watched blood drop after blood drop dripping slowly down my side….drip, drip, plop. I coughed, my throat was still itchy. I glanced at my surroundings. Blood- my blood- was all over the cell floor, greenish light glinting off of it at strange angles, nauseating me.

Drip, drip, plop.

Drip, drip, plop.

Drip, drip….

Everything went black.

Unknown POV

As my look-alikes marched along behind him, I couldn't help but look behind me and pause. I don't know how long I'd been there, but I realized I was slowly advancing towards her. She was lying, crumpled on the ground, quiet and peaceful. I reached her cell, finally, and I remember what she said about her brothers, what he said he would do to them… brothers, family, love…things I would never know.

I looked at her silent body, wondering what she was thinking….what she was dreaming. We, we couldn't dream. We were the minions, the followers, the mindless killers. We were all the same. I was the same as them. I closed my eyes, then fluttered them open to re-absorb my surroundings. I locked my gaze on her wound. Red blood, wet, dark…the same as mine.

I reached gently between the bars, picking up her limp hand. Fingers, like mine. A pulse, a heartbeat like mine. I lifted a lock of hair. Orange, soft, smooth, like mine…I stood and pivoted quickly on my toes, trying to concentrate.

I somehow appeared next to that little button. OPEN ; was all it said. I remembered all the things, all the things that man had taken away from me…brothers, family…the ability to…love.

I remembered the day a man came to my door. He wore a black robe, with a hood. How he came up to me, his hood hiding any sort of facial features. He had held out a little picture, the edges rough, like he'd ripped it straight from its frame.

"You will help me kill this man," was all he said, pointing to a man in the upper corner of the picture, with a pointed nose and red hair, standing next to a tall woman with long black hair and blue eyes, her round face framed by wavy bangs."Bring him down bit by bit. Kill his family. This woman," he said, pointing to the woman, his finger leaving a light mark on her pink shirt, "Is the thing that will finally break him. We will first kill his father, very soon. Then sister, ten years later. Then, her, less then a day later. We will make him watch as she dies. We will make him suffer. His brother, is a different story. In the end, this man will fall. Do you understand?" He said, his voice menacing. I shook my head, backing away from the door.

"Who- who are you? Get away from me!" I had taken another step backwards. He grabbed my arm, and placed a long, thin needle in it. "ALLISO- !" and the house erupted in a column of flames, as my eyes drooped, little by little…

No. Those aren't my memories. I am a clone. I am no one. I am…

He killed her, he killed my Allison...

I pressed the tiny green button.

...I am a person.


End file.
